


First Night

by Mustachebabs



Series: Normandy Complex [20]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: The first night in a new place is always the weirdest.





	First Night

They have put down both their mattresses in the living room. Neither of their bed frames have been delivered and it’s the first night of their lease. After they eat their take out dinners, which Jack offered to buy, they chat to learn more about each other. 

“So, financial consulting, huh?” Jack asks as she returns from the bathroom.

“Pays the bills.” Miranda answers with a shrug. “What about you? What got you into engineering?”

“That’s easy, I fucking hate people and machines are not shitty company.”

Miranda laughs at that, Jack has no filter and she doesn’t seem to care for one either. It’s very different to Miranda’s cool and controlled personality, a strange sort of balance. 

“Hopefully those bed frames make it here tomorrow.” Jack comments after a while, making her way to the kitchen. She can’t seem to stay still. “Do you want a beer?”

“No, I’m alright. I usually drink wine really.”

Jack’s head peeks out over the fridge’s door, a puzzled look on her face. “Really?”

Miranda can’t help but laugh, even if they’d only met that day during move in, she feels like Jack can be read like an open book. “Really.”

With a shrug, Jack gets a beer for herself and comes back to the living room area. This new living arrangements was going to be interesting.


End file.
